


The Technique to Calm Down Antonio Luna

by AgailousJorVilla



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background MabiNaldo, Background Paco/Joven, Background Relationships, Confession, Crushes, F/M, Graduation, I ACTUALLY CREATED THIS FIC THREE YEARS AGO, I ONLY FINISHED IT TODAY BECAUSE I'M A PIECE OF TRASH!, Pining, SORRY I'M LATE IN THE HENLU FANDOM, Swearing, ensaymada, hi guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgailousJorVilla/pseuds/AgailousJorVilla
Summary: Everyone learned that the fastest way to calm an angry Antonio Luna is to throw Isabel at him cause he'll drop anything just to charm her.
Relationships: Antonio Luna/Isabel (Heneral Luna), But the second ship is not the main focus., Emilio Aguinaldo/Apolinario Mabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Technique to Calm Down Antonio Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I wished I'm not 5 years too late to join this fandom! I just watched HenLu and Goyo two years ago and I think I read every fanfiction in both ao3 and tumblr.

They finally figured out how to make Antonio Luna calm down faster.

And funny how they learned this awesome technique accidentally.

It started with a noisy class, a sarcastic remark, a disastrous fist fight waiting to happen and an oblivious Isabel squish in between.

****

It was a normal and good day in the Bayani University.

Their homeroom teacher is absent. The students ran wild like animals since there’s no one there to scold them.

Rusca and Jose were playing tag in the classroom again. Their loud boisterous laughter can be heard all the way to the auditorium downstairs.

Goyo and Vicente were having an intense argument about who's the best Filipina actress. -- _"MAS MAGANDA SI NADINE LUSTRE COMPARA SA MAJA MO! GAGO!"_  
 _“PUTA MAS TALENTED NAMAN SI MAJA KUMPARA SA EPIC FAIL LIP SYNC NA GINAWA NG IDOL MO!"_ \-- It was a mystery on how their loud voices didn’t wake up the sleeping older brother, Julian, who was casually lying down on a _banig_ at the very back of the classroom where he remains undisturbed. - _“where did he get the banig from?” Rusca wonders aloud earlier, Vicente just sighed like he was suffering from a midlife crisis and was dying inside, probably. For some reason, Rusca pities him._ -

Bonifacio, Sakay and Magbanua were wrestling in the back of the room causing more chairs to topple down everytime they moved.

Jose Rizal is loudly singing an overly sexual song and his voice is so horrible it makes everyone within five miles hissed.

“I don't cook, I don't clean. But let me tell you how I got this ring!” Pepe raps (He’s throwing a badly hidden innuendo for Andoy but the latter is busy choking the hell out of Sakay to notice him. Frankly, Pepe is annoyed because why can't he just choke _him_ instead.)

“PUTANGINA MO! TUMAHIMIK KA!" Selong begged. 

“GOBBLE ME, SWALLOW ME, DRIP DOWN THE SIDE OF ME!” Rizal screams the crude lyrics instead. 

Their class president, Emilio Aguinaldo lost his patience already and walked out of the classroom, crying tears of frustration. He came back after a few minutes just to help their disabled but equally frustrated and disappointed vice president, Apolinario Mabini stormed the hell out of the classroom. Both have an identical frown in their face.

All of their ruckus added to the worsening headache and annoyance of Antonio Luna, the fiery class peace officer whom his admirers dubbed “The General.” (His enemies, however, dubbed him “Lunatico” because they believed him crazy.)

"TUMAHIMIK KAYO MGA PUNYETA!"

Luna's scream silenced his classmates.

"HINDI BA KAYO NAHIHIYA SA MGA SARILI NIYO?! MGA INUTIL! ANG TANDA TANDA NIYO NA DAIG PA NIYO ANG MGA BATA SA ELEMENTARY!" Antonio stands up, angrily slammed both of his hands to the wooden table in front of him, which causes a loud banging sound that resonates around the now silent room. The noise makes some of his classmates flinch.

While Antonio Luna is busy chastising his classmates Mascardo, Buencamino, Janolino and the rest of Luna’s hater is busy making faces and snorting whenever he actually makes a very valid point.

"Edi wow" murmured Mascardo sarcastically causing Janolino to snicker.

Of course, Mascardo's remarks didn't escape the sharp hearings of the fiery peace officer. Antonio looked at him sharply, his already thin patience snapped when he caught sight of the irritating face, he marched across the room to where his disrespectful classmate sat and slammed his hand on the table in front of him. A loud bang was once again resounded over the four walls of the classroom.

The sounds piqued their classmate’s interest. Even Julian woke up from his deep sleep. They stopped whenever the hell they’re doing and watched the live action show instead. It was also the exact moment when Pole and Miong came back from the classroom, confused by the sudden quietness until they laid eyes on the two rivals.

"ANONG SABI MO?! HA?!" He yelled.

Mascardo can feel Luna’s hot breath and spit on his skin by how close their face was. Intimidated but equally prideful, Thomas stands up, imitates Antonio’s earlier action of slamming hands on the table to show his manliness, then replies “Bingi ka? Sabi ko ‘edi wow!’”

Already predicting what will happen next, half of their classmates moved to a safe distance in case a fight would break out while the other half was ready to hold the both of them down. Of course, there would be students, led by Rusca and Jose Bernal respectively that started a bet on who would win. Almost none of them bet on Mascardo.

Luna shoves Mascardo causing the pudgy man to stumble back. When he regains his balance, Tomas throws bottled water at him, it hits Antonio square in the forehead. Their classmates let out a loud “Ohhh! Puta, sapol!”

“Last mo na yan...” Luna darkly promised. He slowly takes off his jacket so he could move without restrictions. He cracks his knuckles, then threateningly takes a step forward.

“WOOHH! Kaya mo yan, Heneral! Sapakin mo sa tagiliran!” Rusca passionately cheered. The HenLu squad, copying their lovable ensaymada boy, matched his enthusiasm while cheering because they already knew their General would win the fight. Lt. Garcia and Alejandrino we’re holding their phones up sideways, videoing the fight. Paco was holding Joven safely in his arms.

Tomas gulps in fear, knowing that he’ll lose, the logical conclusion that his brain can come up is to prolong the fight so he could at least save face before his humiliating defeat. When he was busy with his dramatic monologue, Luna charged, fist raised and eyes red from anger.

Mascardo, being the asshole that he was, pushed the nearest person between them so that the poor soul would be the one to catch the incoming fist of Luna. He knows he's being cowardly but if you get charged by a raging crazy bull, you would do anything to save yourself too. It’s a natural human instinct! (He had the audacity to try and justified his action while pushing a girl so she could get hit instead of him.)

Everybody held their breaths as Isabel staggered towards the angry peace officer. Even the normally aloof Pole suddenly looks worried and scared for the faith of his classmate.

The sound of fist hitting the skin didn’t happen.

Luna, realizing that his crush was in danger, quickly acts. He opens his hand, holds Isabel’s waist to steady her balance, and then pulls her closer to his body. Once he made sure that Isabel was not harm in any way from this encounter, he smirks at their closeness, and then delivered the most cheesiest pick up line he could think of:

“Did you fall from heaven? Because girl, you’re my fallen angel”

The class went deadly silent.

Then..

“AYYIIIIEEE”

The teasing intensifies when they see the both of them blushing, even Pole was smiling.

(“Puta, ang corny!” Paterno yelled. “Pangit ka na nga, bitter ka pa” Alejandrino replied.)

****

It becomes a running gag in their class. Whenever Luna is angry and ready to punch a “hijo de puta” as he says it, his classmates, much to the annoyance and building resentment of the girl, throw poor Isabel at him. Of course, Antonio, without fail, always managed to catch her before she could hit the floor, while delivering a new pick up line.

People would purposely anger Luna, if the man is mad enough, they would shove Isabel at him. Then they would sit back and watch sadistically as he makes a fool of himself in the presence of the girl he likes.

****

On the last day of school, the class pushed Isabel towards Luna one last time before their paths separated forever. They’re eyes red and watery.

One day, they’ll do this again. They'll met again and teased the two for their obvious crushes on each other. But for now, it's a good bye. 

One day, they'll do this again.

Annoy Luna to the point of anger, pushed Isabel to him, and watched happily as the man make a fool of himself. 

One day, they'll do this again.

Fights for the whole semester but became best friends when it comes to quizzes and exams. 

One day, they'll do this again.

Chases each other like children, have a useless debate, then have a wrestling match in the back of the classroom when the teacher's gone. 

But for now, it's a pause from their continuous running gag.

For now, it’s a goodbye. 

_(They knew it was just a wistful thinking. They'll never have the chance to do it again.)_

****

“One.. Two.. Three! GO!!” The former students of the Bayani University laughed as they pushed Isabel towards Luna again. They changed a lot in the past few years. Little Joven is now a talented photographer. Paco is now a talented chief. Rusca and the Bernal brothers we're working at the bakery that they managed themselves. The sublime paralytic lawyer and the Caviteño senator were now wearing matching rings in their finger. The Del Pillar brothers (along with Vicente) works as interns to Aguinaldo. (How did someone as dumb as Aguinaldo managed to make someone as smart as Mabini fell to him? It's a story for another time.)

As usual, Antonio, without fail, always managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. But instead of a new pick-up line waiting to be delivered, Isabel kissed Luna deeply, with tears in her eyes, she responded to his question with a simple:

“I do..”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> MY BRAIN WON'T LET ME SLEEEP! I FEEL GUILTY THAT IT TOOK ME THREE WHOLE YEARS TO FINISH THIS FANFIC! I WAS PROCRASTINATING FOR THREE WHOLE YEARS! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
